


Thanksgiving

by Michelle Christian (movies_michelle)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Comment Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movies_michelle/pseuds/Michelle%20Christian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic for corilannam. Challenge: Thanksgiving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

Peter collapsed on the couch. "God, I'm stuffed."

Elizabeth laughed and settled on the couch, slightly more demurely, then curled up against his side under the arm he extended for her. "You should be. I don't think I've ever seen you put away that much food, even on Thanksgiving."

Peter made a face. "That's because we're normally at your mother's house. You could pave a driveway with her stuffing." He oofed when Elizabeth elbowed him, but laughed and reached for the remote.

"No," Neal said, coming into the living room, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. "Nononono. I'm putting my foot down. I refuse to watch football after I cooked for you all day."

"My house, my tv, my remote," Peter said defiantly.

"Whose house, tv, and remote? Sweetie?" El said sweetly.

Peter thought fast. " _Our_ house, tv, and remote."

"Mmm," was her only response.

"I cooked for you!" Neal repeated, planting himself between Peter and the TV.

"And it was delicious, honey," El said to him.

"Thank you." Peter wanted to know how Neal could simultaneously smile brilliantly at her and glare at him.

"It was okay. Hey!" he said when El elbowed him again. "Okay, it was great. Fabulous. You're a master chef. I'm still watching the game," Peter insisted, aiming the remote around Neal.

"It is kind of a Thanksgiving tradition," El explained to Neal, somewhat apologetically.

Neal sighed, knowing when he had lost the battle, and settled on the other side of Peter. "So is invasion and giving syphilis to Indians," Peter thought he heard him mutter.

"Hey, you could have spent the day with Mozzie. No one's forcing you to be here," Peter pointed out, but wrapped his arm around Neal's shoulder.

"Mozzie doesn't like Thanksgiving," Neal explained, snuggling into his own side of Peter. "He thinks it's a conspiracy by the government and the turkey conglomerates."

Peter looked down at him and asked, "There's a turkey conglomerate?"

"He's also allergic to turkey," Neal continued.

"Ah."

"Fine," Neal said determinedly, reaching over for Elizabeth's hand. "Explain the game involving feet and balls to me."

Peter smiled and hugged his family.


End file.
